


Sorry, Sunny

by Necoiscool04



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: Depression, Self-Harm, Suicide, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necoiscool04/pseuds/Necoiscool04
Summary: This is a depressing fanfic.





	Sorry, Sunny

**Author's Note:**

> This contains suicide and just all around sad stuff.

"Sunny,  
I thought what you said was funny.  
But you caused me to cry.  
My happiness is a lie.  
I wanted to be happy,  
But life is just too crappy.  
Sorry for being trash.  
This note will be my last.  
I cry on my the wall,  
Curled up like a ball.  
No one will remember me,  
There really is no "we".  
Dying is better for me.  
Sorry, Sunny.  
I hope you, PJ, Katy, Lammy, Ma-san, Matt, Paula, and Pinto enjoyed my last day on Earth.  
But my life just has no worth.  
Sorry."

Parappa was later found dead, overdosing on drugs and cutting the words "Sorry, Sunny" on his arms, and a suicide note next with him. His body was taken to the Parappa Town hospital but it was too late to revive him. Sunny said at his funeral, "It's okay, Parappa." Parappa's family and friends miss him.

R.I.P. Parappa Rappa   
1981-2002


End file.
